Ai
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: What happened in the Dark Kingdom that made Ami-chan so, so sorrowful? So dead? So...suicidal? Please R&R. ENJOY! :
1. Darkury's Memories

Disclamier: I do not own PGSM, sadly.

This takes place during when Ami is Dark Mercury. It becomes really intense and in one chapter, adulterated things will be hinted, but it will not go all the way. The only swear used is pretty much damn. But, to me, this will kinda be a really bittersweet story. How you enjoy:)

* * *

I fell into my room, barely being able to let the dark, cold, cruel air of the Dark Kingdom into my lungs. I crawl up onto my bed, the coldness of the sheets chilling my frail body. My fuku disappears as my head hit the pillow, leaving me vulnerable to anything. 

"Damn you, Princess." I curse. She has made me weak once more. I can not deal with this. Until I get my strength, I can not leave my room. Master's orders. _Don't ever leave these walls in those pathetic clothes, understood!_ He had once scared me for leaving this room for a piece of food in these types of clothes. I must wait for Kunzite to come and heal me.

I turn as I am shot with pain. It tears my inside as I close my eyes, trying to demand it to demolish. In my eyes, I see the faces of my enemies. The people of whom I am trying to kill. The people of whom hold such power that would create me invincible. I am with them, my old weak self, smiling, laughing, being with them.

I shake my head, the images vanishing from within my mind. I need not see these, nor pay any heed to them. They are just pitiful pictures of an old weaker me. A side of which shall be crushed once I am helped.

I look to my side to see silk, yarn, and needles. I feel my self drawn to them. I pick them up, feeling smooth and warm beneath my finger tips. I sit up and look at them. My fingers begin to work, somehow knowing just what to do and how. I look on with interest, soon losing my evil touch and becoming...

Mizuno Ami, brainac with best friends.


	2. The Cape

(Darkury's Point of View)  
I walk, looking down from below me. I know not what I look for or why I look for it, just knowing I must find it. I walk, my boots clicking against the stone floor. My thoughts are distant, not knowing what to think. I am blank, the only thing I hear is my breathing.

Soon, my shaky breaths are joined by something I can not place. A beating. It fills my form, vibrating, shaking me. It beats louder and louder as I place another foot forward, again and again, until I can hear it, feel it, pounding within my body.

I grab hold of the wall, trying my best to steady myself. I clutch my chest, wanting, begging for this pounding to stop. Then, I feel something. I feel it. My heart. Beating, I can feel it. As if...some good is still left within me.

The beating eases away, breezing away from my body. I push off the wall, wondering what just happened. I vanish it from my thought as I look ahead. I begin to walk again, but not very far as I see my destination.

He is there, sitting against the wall. My ears twitch as I hear something. Water, dripping water. I look at him, I see his shoulders, slowly, bobbing up and down. He is crying. My heart begins to feel pain, sympathy, pity for the banished Tennou. I keep walking.

The clothing in my hands. My finges glaze over it, feeling the silk beneath my gloved fingers. I walk and walk, not knowing why or where to, but...

I walk.  
-  
(Nephrite's Point of View)  
I sit here, pitiful tears streaming down my cheeks from my forever icy blue eyes. Beryl-sama's exile for me has left me in ruins. I feel nothing, not an ounce of strength within my pitiful body.

How I wish to take Darkury's form and kill her with my bare hands. Slice her throat with my sword, banish her from existence like Beryl-sama banished me.

I hear footsteps. The darkness is too complete, so I do not wipe away my streaks. I look up to see her. I scoff. "Sightseeing." I turn my head.  
-  
(Darkury's Point of View)  
I bow my head, not wanting to cry. My eyes land upon the cape. The reason I first came here. I hold it up, showing its completion, no tears or anything. Completly new.  
-  
(Nephrite's Point of View)  
I feel something upon my shoulder. I turn my head, to the item, then to Darkury. She looks at me. "All alone...I don't like it." She says. I continue to look at her. She walks off.  
-  
(Darkury's Point of View)  
Water pricks my eyes, daring to fall. I must get back to my room quickly. I begin to try and run, but something happens. The pain arrives. I try to fight it, not wanting to seem weak infront of Nephrite. But I can not. My legs give way as I fall, the ground tearing through my skin, leaving cuts and blood pouring as a result. My world goes foggy, hazzy, blurry, and finally, black. 


	3. Finding Anything

My eyes flew as Darkury crumpled to the cold stone floor of the kingdom. Despite my form still being weak, I flew to her side, the cape on the floor. I began to search, see if she was still living. A beat began to respond to my fingers. Then another, another, until a rhythm could be felt. I could feel the quirks of my lips twitch upward, as if I wanted to smile.

But I rejected. Now was not a time to finally reveal happiness. I picked her up as I walked to her room, using secret passages that only I and Zoi-baka knew of.

A pounding within my own form began to beat. I almost stopped, but my feet kept walking. What was this beating of which had begun to be created. My mind wonders what this beating was. My brain came up with only one explanation.

This beating...was my heart.

My mind began to slip to the other time when I had my encounters with Darkury, even the ones where my eyes just gazed upon Yami Senshi. I realized that when she was around, I could always feel a quick, faint beating within my chest, much like the one I am feeling now. Could it be, I am in love with the senshi?

Nonsense, my love is towards Beryl-sama.

Then again, Beryl-sama orders us to do all her work, while Darkury-san takes on all the senshi on her own.

WHOA! Hold it, since when have I called this girl Darkury-san! Weird.

Beryl-sama has never let us voiced an opinion;well, except for Kunzite, while Darkury-san allows us to speak.

Beryl never shows us kindness except when we have pleased her or she wants something, while I do not know what it takes Darkury-san to show kindness.

I have reached her room. I open the door, closing it as we enter. I place her on the bed gently, the sit by her side. Her fuku disappears in a cloud of deep blue.

I hear a gasp and soon realize it is me as I look at her stunning beauty. Her form is graced in a long, rather brightly light cerulean blue silk gown, ending millimeters before her bare, delicate feet. Her midnight black hair is tossed around her face, strands decorated her small, elegant face. My fingers brush them away. I realize for some strange, unexplainable reason, I can't stand anything hiding the beauty of her flawless face.

Her eyes are closed, although I dread them those eyelids now. Her eyes, like her power, hold within them water. But, yet also within them is pain and suffering; I know it's there. She just can't ever show it because of baka Kunzite.  
Kunzite does not deserve a woman like Darkury. He treats her like a toy; an object. He gives great pride to himself for completing such a task, doing nothing for Darkury, who gave her life and her friends up; just to be influenced by some huge rock of evil energy.

My thoughts are averted from my rage towards Kunzite to the sound of mumbling. My eye avert to Dark...er...Ami-kun. She looks as if she is scared, her face scrawled up and her mumbling is illegible to the point I can't hear any of it. It seems as if she's having a nightmare.

Her head flipped to the other side. It happened so quickly, it seemed like, in her nightmare, somebody had slapped her.

I hear say something, the only thing I can hear spoken from her lips, but it is the only thing I need to hear to explain what's going on in her mind. Yet, I wish I hadn't.

"Gomen Ne."

Somebody is punishing her, I can tell from her voice. It is breaking within. As if she's crying, begging for mercy.

Then something happens. I see a single tear, slip from her eye lids.

Something horrible is happening within her mind and I can't do a damn thing. I wish I could. So, I do the only thing I can. I stay here. My hand goes for hers, holding it firmly, but softly. My hair combs through her hand, wanting her to wake up.

While I stay my time, I realize one thing.

I have emotions. And many of those...are directed towards the girl who owns the room I am in. 


	4. Nightmare

She struggled once more to climb the steps of the room. His room. The tears, once fought, now graced themselves behind her eyes. Choking sobs escaped her lips. A mocking laugh haunted her ears. She knew whose: his.

Why? was all she could ask. She had only proclaimed what she was told was right and he used it against her. Hadn't he once had a heart as she had. Couldn't they feel just the way that all do? Was that too much to ask in such a place. Just to say three words and have them returned to you with the same amount of feel.

No, she had learned. No. It was a weakness. A weakness everybody could use against you. Even your own allies. They'd tear you from the inside out with it. They'd make sure blood spilled from you, and then they'd walk away. She knew that's what they would do. That's what happened to her.

But, no, she couldn't leave, even if her body and brain begged her. The door was so close. No, she couldn't leave. She had to get the message through to him. She had to make him to make him understand what she had come her to have him understand.

She had to make him understand that she loved him.

"Oh, Kitsune-y. Come out here and play." His voice tainted the air. "Oh, come on now. Come out, come out, wherever you are." She crawled to the bed, lifting herself to it. She hoped for a moment or two at rest. Her hope was crushed when her eyes vanished within a pair of ice. "There you are." He grabbed her neck, pushing against the pillows. His eyes glared into her, mischief and amusement dancing within their orbs. "Now, let's play." He leaned in and did the unthinkable.

He kissed her. Hard.

She stared at him, but a new sensation, deeper then what she could place. A warm, tingle, sort of feeling. A feel that made her want to accept the kiss.

But it was short lived. He pulled away. "You enjoyed that, didn't you Kitsune-y?"

She bit her tongue, knowing the result of her answer. But, her lips didn't want to listen.

"Hai."

And that earned her a hard slap across the face.

She fell off the bed, holding her face in pain. One sob escaped her throat. She can just picture that mischevious smirk upon his glaring face.

"Gomen Ne."

He froze. "Nani?" He snapped.

"Gomen ne...watashi no ai."

He yanked her hair back, watching as a silver tear, one silver tear, slid down her cheek.

"You're going to wish you never said that..."

HIs voice faded away, the pain with it. His grip evaporated, as with him.

She looked around, only to find herself waking... 


	5. Questions and Maybe Answers

At the sight of Nephrite, Darkury cringed. Her back hit the headboard. Nephrite leaned forward a bit, to try and ask what the previous 'Miss-Independent-self-sefficient-keep-your-distance' Darkury had been dreaming-or nightmar-ing- about. But one look into her eyes and he pulled back, deciding it was better not to ask.

"Where am I?" Darkury asked. Her voice almost made it sound as if she snapped, but it had sprinkles of notable fear in it.

Nephrite sighed. "You're room. You...you fainted."

"And what are you doing here?" Darkury now had no trace of fear in her voice. She looked down at herself. "Why am I wearing this? What did you do?"

"Y-you fainted while..."

"Well, spit it out already!" She snapped.

"You-you were giving me a new cape and a-a-as you were walking away, I saw you faint. I brought you to your room and then...I don't know. You...you're...fuku just...disappeared. It left you with this." He gestured to the dress she was in now.

Darkury sighed, looking down upon herself. "Well...don't expect a thank you. Now leave!" Darkury swung her legs over to the side of the bed. She looked down at the floor, mentally cursing herself repeatedly.

"Darkury-san..."

"Do you have a hearing complication? I said leave!" Darkury snapped.

"What were you dreaming about?" Nephrite shut his mouth immediately after the words flew out.

Darkury's eyes went wide, unbeknowest to Nephrite. She gripped the sheets tighter, that he could see. Darkury dare not turn around to answer him. Her nightmare was diminishing and seeing his face would only cement it in her memories. Those of which she'd rather forget.

"Darkury-san..."

"That is none of your concern, Nephrite."

"It is when I'm trying to return a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Darkury winced inwardly. Her voice reminded her of the nightmare's.

There was a thick silence between them before Nephrite hesitantly replied. "A kind one."

Darkury scoffed. "You really are pathetic, arene't you?" She mocked.

"Nani?" Nephrite was confused. Not ten minutes ago, this girl was kind, somewhat. And what, did she flip a switch in her subconscious?

"This is the Dark Kingdom. Favors are only needed of the weak. This is not the place of the weak."

"You're hiding something."

"NANI!?" Darkury whipped around and glared at Nephrite, who had risen from the bed. Her gaze wavered immediately as a headache formed in her head. Closing her eyes, the nightmare began to reform.

_He yanked her hair back, watching as a silver tear, one silver tear, slid down her cheek._

_"You're going to wish you never said that..."_

Shaking her head, she opened her eyes with a new fire, glaring back at the red-haired shitennou. "What did you just say."

"If I was weak, you wouldn't care to answer me because it'd be something I'd die knowing. You wouldn't care to answer in the first place unless you yourself saw it as a weakness. You're-"

"I am NOT weak!" Darkury snapped.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Nephrite shot back.

Darkury opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Looking away, she looked at the sheets, searching her brain for something to say. Anything. Something to get him out of her room. "If I tell you, will you go?"

Nephrite contemplated what to say. He was no fool -no matter what Kun-Kisama & Darkury said - he could smell traps coming his way anytime. Still, it was a chance. "Hai."

"My end."

"Nani?" Nephrite couldn't understand her. His eyes immediately widened and her mentally kicked himself. The girl was smart and an ENGLISH student. Spoken in English. She may have been dark, but knowledge like that didn't just leave. "What did you say?"

"Maybe you're not as pathetic as you make to be. Betraying your word, very dark. But either way, I gave you my answer. Now leave." Darkury responded, this time in her native.

"It's not an answer if I can't understand it." Nephrite shot back.

"It's an answer if I say it is. Now leave!"

"No!"

Nephrite had to quickly duck as a sword was hurled at him. It stuck into the wall behind him. He looked between it and Darkury, who's black hair was now formed into it's blue cut. Her fuku stuck in place, she still glared at him. "Leave." Suddenly, a malicious smirk crossed her lips. "Or Serenity's Endymion will be short a general this lifetime." Darkury's smile left her lips. She turned to the side, her eyes wide. _Why did I just say that?!_

Nephrite's eyes went wide as well. _Endymion?! What is she talking about? It can't be...we were never... _"What do you know?" He asked in a soft, almost unheard, tone.

Darkury pursed her lips. "I..." She glared up at Nephrite once more with fake fire, her vulnerable moment behind her. "have my secrets. We all do. Now, leave my room or next time..." Darkury held out her hand and the sword flew right into it. "I will not miss."

Nephrite gave a huff as a response before reluctantly leaving the room. As the door closed, he leaned against it, looking down at the cape in his hands. Involuntarily, he rubbed it between his fingers. _What happened inside her head?_

_My End._

_What does that mean?_

On the other side, Darkury slipped back down upon her bed. What _did_ she know? Why did she say that? Darkury sighed, grasping her pounding head.

Looking up, she could see sunlight, even if Dark Kingdom was bound in darkness.

"I think I'll see the sunrise..."


End file.
